


Bruised

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All grins and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

Bruised...that’s what he would tell the makeup people; he had bruised his neck on set.

Right.

“They’re not _that_ bad, Billy.” Dom said as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist.

The Scot glared at him. “I can’t _believe_ you; all grins and giggles. How am I supposed to explain this?”

“Tell them the truth.”

Billy went an odd shade of purple.

“What wrong with that? Just tell them that one Dominic Monaghan thinks you’re so devilishly attractive that he just couldn’t help but mark you as his own.”

Another glare.

“Or you could go with the bruise story.”


End file.
